A Hyuga in Hogwarts
by NeverEndingDreamsinReality
Summary: What if Hinata's parents went to Hogwarts? How will Hinata feel about being a witch? Who will win the heiress's heart? ( Sorry if its horrible it's only my second story.)


AN: Hi sweetfaces! So I LOVE Harry Potter and I LOVE Hinata. Soooooo, why not combine my favorite character from Harry Potter and my favorite character from Naruto in a story. So before reading my story, be warned this is my second story, the characters will be OOC. Just because, it's my style of writing plus its fanfiction, and im already writing a story about two characters that would never meet, so why not go all out? Sorry for rambling and what not, but I would like to say a couple more things before continuing to the story. If you would like for me to write a story for you I can, just inbox me. So if you have a request don't be shy and message me, also message me if you just want to chat. Also please review and leave a comment I would love to know what you think about my stories. The more reviews I get the faster I update. So normally if I get 10 reviews on a chapter then I write a new chapter. Anyways here is the story.

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

Chapter 1 Life as a Witch

_Could this day get any worst._ Thought a very lovely, yet annoyed Hyuga Heiress. Some might think that how can a thirteen turning fourteen- year-old girl have so many troubles in her life already. Well you see at just the age of thirteen this girl who should be a genin is a chunin. She had just gotten back to the leaf village and given Tsunade her mission report. She was sore, tired, agitated, and and minor cuts and wounds. They weren't serious wounds that she could die from, but hey even paper cuts sting. And to top it all of she had a meeting with her father, that apparently couldn't wait till after she was all cleaned.

Hinata signed and walked towards the Hyuga compound. A couple of older couples smiled and waved towards her making small talk. She smiled to herself enjoying the scenery of Kohana. _ This place is home. Nothing can ever beat it._ Yet some how the young Hyuga couldn't help but feel like something was missing. She felt out of place, like she didn't belong in Kohana. Nothing was wrong with her, but she just felt like something was always missing in her life. She was kind, so everyone liked her in the village, she turned into a chunin when she was eleven. She spoke her mind without coming off as rude. Also she never went back on her word. So why would this young ninja be feel out of place.

Hinata walked into the Hyuga compound smiling at the other Hyuga who greeted her on her way to her father's study. She walked by the Hyuga garden and smiled sadly, at the memory of her mother. Her mother passed away when Hinata was seven. Her mother was very sick when she gave birth to Hanabi, she was really weak and fragile on her last couple of days. Her mother when she was healthy would take Hinata to the garden with her and she would teach her how to plant flowers, take care of them, she even taught her the different meaning of flowers. Her mothers favorite flower was Gladiolus flower it represent strength of character. Hinata smiled her mother was strong, she never gave up, and always did what was best. Shedding a tear at the thoughts of her mother Hinata hurriedly wiped her tear and continued to walk down the halls.

Hinata slowly knocked on her fathers door.

"Hinata please come in," said Haishi.

Hinata walked in and bowed to her father then she walked over to the mat on the other side of the table and sat on it. " You wanted to see me father."

" Yes, and sorry for the inconvenience, I wanted to tell you earlier, but you had already left for your mission. Hinata have you ever wondered why when you were little if you were made you could move things, or things would happen that were out of the ordinary."

" Yes father, but I never really paid much attention to it. Why are you asking me about this now?"

" Because you are a witch Hinata, just like your mother, and me."

" What? Dad in all respect I think all that sake went to your head."

Haish smirked at his eldest daughter, " No Hinata it's true. Your mother and I both have magic, and so do you. Now what I wanted to talk to you about was how your going to Attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the same school your mother and I went to."

"Wait so you and mom didn't go to the academy?"

" No, we did students attend Hogwarts when they are thirteen. School started a week ago, the same day you left for your mission is the same day that you were supposed to already have left to Hogwarts."

" Wait, so I would have to live there?"

Haishi smiled sadly, " Yes you would, however you can come home on Holidays like the other students do, also the school ends on June 15th. Then you will return home and re attend the school on September 6th. You will keep attending the school until your last year there."

" Alright father, when do I leave?"

" Today I will take you to the train station, so you should hurry that way you could make it to Hogwarts around dinner time."

Hinata stood up and was about to walk towards the door. " Hinata wait," She turned around and her father got up and hugged her " Hinata this will be different for you, but your mother loved Hogwarts, and you look more like her everyday. That's why I want you to go and study their because I know how much you love your mother, so I was wondering if you were going to love Hogwarts just like your mother did, just like how you love flowers like your mother, and jasmin tea like your mother. Your mother wanted me to tell you this after she passed away but you were young so you wouldn't understand, but now you will. Your mother's favorite flower the Gladiolus has this saying Tucked inside these flowers are thoughts from afar. Although there are no words to comfort you on this day, just know you are loved by many. You are a part of me and if there is anything you ever need... always know that I will be there."

Hinata looked at her father with teary eyes and hugged him harder. Haishi hugged her back and wiped her tears. " Your mother wouldn't want to see you crying, be happy just because she isn't here anymore doesn't mean that she isn't watching over you. Now sunflower go and pack your bags, and say goodbye to your sister, we will be leaving soon."

Hinata smiled a sad smile and walked out of the room carefully closing the door. She walked down a couple more halls before reaching her room. She entered her room closing the door. She took out six big suitcases and started taking out clothes, shoes, makeup, jewelry, and many other things that she would need. By the time she finished it was three o'clock. Her cat came over and jumped into her lap laying on its back and looking at her. Hinata smiled at her little pure white Manx that was purring cutely at her. _I hope I can take her with me I can't stand leaving Mika all alone. _

Haishi entered her room and looked at her and her cat. " Good your finished packing, and yes Hogwarts lets you take either a cat, toad, or owl with you. Now come on its time to go .

" Yes father." Hinata got up and her cat climbed up on Hinata's shoulder sitting there. Hinata took two of her suitcases, and Haishi took her other four. They made it back into Haishi's study. Haishi placed all six suit cases on a cart and strapped it on. Hinata stood there petting her cat. Watching her father pull out a jar full of some powder.

" Now Hinata I want you to walk into the fire place like so, and take a hand full of this powder." Hinata did as she was told good now I want you to say Diagon Alley and throw the powder it will take you to the train station I will meet you in a moment, then we will both head to the train.

Hinata nodded and threw the powder on the ground saying Diagon Alley. ( AN: I know that that's not how its supposed to go, but whatever I couldn't think of another way to get her there quickly.) As soon as Hinata threw the powder and utter the word her body and her cat were engulfed in beautiful emerald green flames.

She was amazed it actually did take her to the train station. She saw many people rushing towards the different train sections. Her father came out a second later. " Alright Hinata we need to go to 6 and ¾."

She kept walking when her father stopped in front of the 6 sign. "Father I don't see 6 and ¾."

Haishi just smiled " This is the beauty of magic Hinata just run straight into the bricks it will take you to the train, that will take you to Hogwarts." Hinata looked at her father as if he just grew a second head. " I know it's weird, but trust me."

Hinata looked at the wall and stepped back a couple of steps and ran right into it. She expected to hit the wall, but she was amazed when she felt nothing she opened her eyes and to her surprise she was at another train station.

" Hinata hurry your train is going to leave soon." She quickly rain to the train. She went into the train to find herself a room her father brought her belongings in, and said that he was off. Hinata waved goodbye to her father threw the train's window.

She leaned back and relaxed petting her kitten. No other students were on the train she was utterly alone except for the works that worked on the train.

She looked out the window till she fell asleep. She felt someone shaking her, she looked up to see the face of the aged kind women that was selling the candy on the cart to her. " Deary your here at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is waiting outside for you."

" Oh thank you mam for waking me up." Hinata quickly took her suitcases and walked off the train. Standing there with a warm welcoming smile.

" Hello you must be Hinata Hyuga." " Yes and you are Dumbledore?" " Yes, how was your ride here."

Dumbledore took out his wand and casted a spell to the cases. The cases floated away to the big castle. Hinata was amazed at what she just saw, then she remembered Dumbledore's question. " Oh yes I did thank you for asking."

Dumbledore smiled " That's good. The bags floated into the castle and they will stay in my office till you are placed in your house, then they will go to your room."

" My house?"

" Yes you see there are four houses in Hogwarts. Griffandore, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. We will head down to the dinning hall, and I will place the hat on your head. It tells you what your traits are and in what house you belong in."

" Oh alright."

" You will eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the dinning hall. Also when you are sorted into your house you will sleep in the girls dorm of that house, and were that houses color. Now come, come were almost there, and don't worry im sure you will make friends here. Both of your parents were outstanding in magic. Your mother had many admires here, as well as your father. So I expect that you will as well. HAHAHA good luck to you. Your father would run away and hide when ever it was time for class to switch and also during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. That poor poor man. Your mother on the other hand just accepted the gifts and the boys would run away blushing."

Hinata giggled imagining the great Haishi Hyuga running and hiding away from girls.

Just as Hinata stopped giggling she realized that she was right in front of a huge double door. " Now deary walk with me and you will come to the front and sit in the chair that is right in front of the professor's table, I will place the hat on you and you will be sorted into your house then you will go and sit with that house."

" Okay, oh and thank you for informing me about everything sir." Dumbledore nodded his head. Hinata just hopped that she would finally feel like she belonged here.


End file.
